Cherry Knots
by SwordsMasterKiri
Summary: When Mira suggests a game for Natsu to play with Lucy he's super excited, but will the game lead to something more? Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot NaLu story. Sorry if it's a little OOC this is my first Fairy Tail story.


**_I do not own Fairy Tail (Sadly) or the story picture. Hope you enjoy! ^-^ _**

******_~ SwordsMasterKiri_**

**_P.S. - This is my first Fairy Tail story so I'm sorry if it's OOC. _**

* * *

Lucy sat alone in her room trying to think of something to write about in her novel, as well as wondering if there was a mission at the guild which could pay her rent. She had just put her novel away and was getting ready to go to bed when she heard her window quietly creek open and her Pink haired friend climb into her room.

"Natsu what are you doing in my house?!" Lucy screeched while waving her arms up and down and getting ready to kick him out.

"Hey Luce, Mira told me about this game that she said I should play with you sometime!" Natsu said excitedly hoping she would play with him. Lucy had learned not to trust Mira when it came to things that involved her and Natsu, since she was always trying to set her up with him.

"What's this game Mira was talking about?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Well, she said that each of us would take a cherry stem and put it in our mouth and the first one to tie a knot in it wins." Answered Natsu with his eyes shining with innocence, not knowing that the so called "game" Mira suggested was actually a test to see if you were a good kisser.

"Absolutely not!" The blonde answered. She knew Mira's intention and was not going to fall for it. The Celestial wizard knew that she liked the strange pink haired boy, but she knew he was too dense to realize his feelings for her, that's if he even has feelings for her and didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Why? I really wanted to play." Natsu argued the game had sounded fun to him and he had been excited about playing it with Lucy. Lucy could see the disappointment in his eyes and decided one round wouldn't hurt anything so long as he didn't know about what the game really was and as long as Mira didn't find out.

"Alright, one round, but that's it. I think I have some cherries in my refrigerator let me go check." Lucy sighed. She walked into her kitchen and found the cherries plucking two out of the container and eating the cherries leaving only the stems. After she had picked up the stems she headed back to her room where she saw the pinkette sitting on her bed waiting for her to return. Lucy tossed him a cherry stem and sat down on the bed across from him.

"Okay, so on the count of three put the stem in your mouth." Lucy said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

"One…Two…Three." They both said in unison. Lucy had tied a knot in the cherry stem in about forty-five seconds and took the stem out of her mouth. Natsu continued trying to tie the stem, but was getting nowhere quickly and Lucy could tell he was getting frustrated. After about two minutes he finally gave up and took the untied stem out of his mouth in defeat.

"How did you do that so fast?!" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know I've never tried before, it was just easy." She replied.

"I don't even understand the point of this stupid game anyways." Natsu pouted crossing him arms and looking away from Lucy clearly a little upset that he lost. "I want a rematch!" Natsu yelled suddenly scaring Lucy.

"Alright, but this is the last round, got it." Lucy stated.

"Okay, I'm definitely going to win this time I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled excitedly. Lucy came back after a few minutes with two new cherry stems and handed one to Natsu. This round had gone a lot like the last one Lucy was finished first, but Natsu did manage to tie his stem after about three minutes.

"Alright Natsu, time to leave." Lucy said.

"Aw, come on Luce can't we play again?" Natsu asked.

"No it's getting late and I need to get to bed." Lucy stated.

"Alright," Natsu said moving towards the window, "but before I go I want to try something." Natsu then walked towards Lucy and started moving his face closer to Lucy's. She had started to move back, but she decided against it and instead moved toward him. The space closed between them and their lips met, Lucy had always wondered if his lips were soft. 'Well I guess that mystery is solved.' Lucy thought to herself. After they parted for air Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes and then decided that he better go before Happy wonders where he went off to. Natsu said goodbye with a small blush on his face and jumped out of Lucy's window, but before he went anywhere Lucy looked out her window and got his attention.

"So does this mean…W-We're dating?" Lucy asked nervously from her window.

"Well of course you weirdo." Natsu said grinning from ear to ear. 'Maybe Natsu's not as dense as I thought.' Lucy thought to herself while smiling.

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy walked into the guild and headed straight to the bar where Mira was cleaning some glasses. She sat down and ordered her usual strawberry shake. Mira had that knowing look in her eye and put her elbows on the counter staring at Lucy's face.

"So Lucy, what did you do last night?" Mira asked.

"Oh um nothing…" Lucy said trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Really? Nothing? Because I remember Natsu saying something about a game he was going to play with you." The evil white haired bartender said.

"Ugh! Alright, you broke me Natsu and I kissed last night." Lucy whispered covering her blush by putting her hands over her face.

"So are you dating now?" Mira asked excitedly.

"I guess we are." Lucy stated.

"Yes! I knew it would work!" Mira yelled running around imagining little baby Natsu and Lucy's.

"Mira you really are an evil match maker." Lucy sighed looking at her strawberry shake. 'Oh well I guess that isn't such a bad thing.' Lucy thought to herself happy that she was now dating her favorite person in the world.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my story, if you did like, favorite, or review. ^-^**_


End file.
